


I love you so

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, love those two so much, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Black Bolt tells his wife how much he cares for her. She responds in kind.





	I love you so

Medusa smiles as she hears the words being whispered silently into her ear, as her consort holds her in his arms, his lips pressing against her cheek in a kiss.

She loves him so.

As they lie nude in the bed, and Medusa is on top of her husband, her hair binding his arms and legs, her eyes boring upon his, and she rides him under the moonlight. Black Bolt looks at her smile and returns it.

He loves her so.

“Tell me again those words I love to hear.” Medusa breathes, the redhead staring lovingly into Black Bolt’s eyes. Her bare breasts rise and fall with each soft breath she takes. Her husband leans into her ear and mouths the words, sending shivers down her spine.

She hears him tell her, ‘I love you so, my dear wife.’

“And I, you, darling husband.” She whispers back and kisses him, her hair wrapping them in a cocoon of warmth and comfort; their naked bodies pressed together.

They love each other so.


End file.
